Naruto of the Phantom's arm
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is hit with a stray kunai that cuts off his arm in the Forbidden Scroll event but gains something more powerful in return. Harem!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have been a big fan of MAR all my life. I have been sorely dissappointed about the lack of MAR crossovers there were and that is why I created this story.**

**Summary: Naruto finishes the Kage Bunshin earlier on in the forbidden scroll and also finds a blood seal...**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or MAR for that matter.**

**Chapter 1: the scroll incident**

Just a few choice words can heal or break a heart. Especially from a person close to you. For example, if you were about to propose and your girlfriend says she is leaving you for someone else you want to die from the heartbreak. Another example is that if you have been assured a higher ranking position and your boss says that you are fired instead of the promised promotion that can also break someone's heart. This was currently happening in Konoha...

"You fail!" A certain scarface said.

"Give him a break Iruka. Naruto made two clones like he was told to." His blue haired compatriot said.

"I can't Mizuki. I said two passable clones." Iruka said.

_With Naruto a few hours later..._

Naruto was laying on the ground with blood coming out after failing to dodge a kunai thrown at him by Mizuki. Naruto had lost his right arm with no chance of recovering it and he had the scroll right beside him and his blood soaking into it.

The blood then hit a Blood Seal that caused it to open and release a metal arm that immediately connected to his right shoulder and Nervous system.

The interesting thing about this new arm is that it had tons of rings, bracelets, and earings among other strange ornamentations.

As soon as Naruto got the arm connected, Naruto left to go see the Hokage.

Naruto had surprisingly made it through the village without any incident.

Naurto came into the building to the floor the Hokage was on. As soon as he got there, the secretary screamed he couldn't go in there and Naruto got so enraged that he unconsciously activated the Shadow Guardian Arm. The Shadow hit the woman and she screamed as it kept her down as he moved into the office.

Naruto's barge in interrupted the jonin and elders meeting and one of the elders said "This is a private meeting _boy _leave!"

Naruto swallowed his anger and said "Hokage-sama I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it Naruto?" The hokage asked a bit surprised at the formal tone.

"Mizuki was a traitor who stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing." Naruto replied.

The Sandaime was shocked by this turn of events and said "Tell me everything Naruto."

So Naruto started telling him about how he failed the gennin exams, Mizuki approached him, Naruto stealing the scroll (he would have to remember to up security for it when they got it back), Naruto unsealing a hidden scroll that said it could only be opened by the blood of an Uzumaki, Mizuki cutting off his arm, and the new arm from the scroll attaching to his arm.

"Anbu!" Sandaime yelled "Check Mizuki's house and the Chamber of Scrolls for verification of Naruto's story."

The Elders were going on about how Naruto was obviously lying and saying that Mizuki was a good respectable chuunin who would never do something like this and was going to be safely in his house with the Scroll in the Chamber of Scrolls.

"Hokage-sama" the Anbu said.

"Report" the Hokage barked out.

"The Scroll and Mizuki are both not where they are supposed to be and we have Anbu checking around the village for him even though it is safe to say that civilian Naruto Uzumaki is telling the truth." The Anbu replied.

The Hokage puffed on his pipe berfore saying "In light of this event, Team 9 is promoted to chuunin immediately and Naruto Uzumaki, Hanabi Hyuuga, and Konohamaru Sarutobi are all promoted to gennin because of their training outside fo the academy. They shall make up Team 12."

Naruto did not expect to get a promotion and was shocked at these surcumstances. "B-but Hokage-sama I can't do the clone jutsu." Naruto said.

"Ah yes, but you learned the Shadow Clones. Do you by any chance know the secret to the Shadow Clones?" Sandaime said.

Naruto shook his head to the qustion and tried to think back and remembered the scroll saying something about memory feedback. Naruto slowly processed this before sayng "I get all the memories my clones get?"

"Correct! Now, I want you to use the Shadow Clones and study your arm, it could have powers beyond belief." Sandaime said.

"Umm I already know them somehow and that the jewels and ornamentations on this are called ARMs. They were said to be small magical jewels that gave the wielder a weapon, transportation, guardian, a private dimmension, a cure for ailments, and even a way to change the wielders body at will." Naruto said.

"Hmm, it is possible that you absorbed the information the arm had stored in it to be able to use it to its full ability as the arm has proven to be semi-sentient when it stuck itself to you." The Sandaime concluded.

"Very well then! However, you will still train with it as theory isn't the same as putting it to use. Dissmissed!" The Sandaime continued.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Everyone shouted in unison.

**Done! This is the first chapter of my MAR crossover with Naruto please review and tell me whether you thought this story was good or bad!**

**I have decided I am going to try to get out two chapters a day for the next seven days as I have gotten over 10000 hits to my stories and am celebrating that fact. As soon as I hit 25000 I shall do this again for seven days!**

**I have accepted two challenges given to me by one of my readers and you shall see the first one out this week!**

**See ya!**


	2. Team 12

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with another chapter of my newest fic Naruto of the Phantom Arm! I thought I ended the last one I gave a very unexpected ending to that chapter with a very unexpected team as well. I got five reviews so far! This is the third most reviews that I have gotten so far! I cannot believe the response I got to this fic and so I decided I am going out with the second chapter right now and I will get to the next chapter when I get to it!**

**Onto the newest section of my story: Review answers:**

**Ddcj1990:**

**NIce good chapterI really like that this is a Naruto/Mar crossover since I really enjoy both shows also I was hope you can have Hanabi,Dorothy and Snow into Naruto harem.**

**Answer to Ddcj1990:**

**No I will not put Snow into the harem due to the fact that it would be just as bad as putting Hinata in the harem. I mean they are practically the same character! I will however put Dorothy in the harem if I can then later on put in Hanabi after the time skip occurs.**

**anon:**

**awesome, it rare to see a mar and Naruto crossover. Good luck on your next chapter. If you are doing harem, please don't add Hinata to the harem. STAY GOLDEN**

**Answer to anon:**

**I will not put Hinata in the harem do not worry she is too shy for my liking and at the first chance I get I am killing her off as she is not a very important character throughout the series.**

**Harem: Tsume, Hana, Yuugao, Anko, Kurenai, Yugito, Samui, Mei, and others**

**Chapter 2: Team 12**

_Three months after the events in chapter 1..._

Naruto was in the classroom waiting for his sensei with his two advanced teammates.

Naruto had changed a lot during the three months after his accident. He now wore a blue battle kimono with shinobi sandals and wrappings around his arm, keeping it hidden from sight (Phantom from MAR). His hair had smoothed over a lot (Ichigo's hair after training in between dimensions).

To his right was a girl wearing a white formal robe and shinobi sandals. She had long black hair and pupil less eyes. This was Hanabi Hyuuga, sister of Hinata Hyuuga (one of his classmates in Iruka's class).

To his left was his longtime pranking ally Konohamaru Sarutobi, grandson of the Hokage. Konohamaru wore a blue helmet and scarf with shinobi sandals, a jumpsuit, and ninja corduroys.

"Where is he we've been waiting for the past thirty minutes" Konohamaru whined to them.

"If you weren't so useless you would know" Naruto replied to him making Hanabi scoff at him and say "Yeah right, your one to talk dobe."

"Fine if you know so much where is sensei" Naruto said.

"He obviously saw you two in it and thought he was in the wrong room." Hanabi replied.

"You know what! I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude girlie! I'm gonna murder ya!" Naruto replied, now enraged at the girl's attitude towards everyone else.

"Try it commoner" The Hyuuga replied venomously.

Naruto was about to when two people came in.

The first one had gravity defying silver hair and a face mask that covered his right eye. He otherwise wore the standard jonnin uniform.

The second was a girl with long purple hair and red eyes. She wore an Anbu uniform without the mask and with the addition of a sword on her back.

"Team 12 follow me." The silver haired one commanded.

Once they got to the roof they stopped and he leaned back on the edge then said "Okay introduce yourselves."

"I'll go first. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi! I like pranks, ramen, and my friends and family. I hate those who look down on me, traitors, and people who toy with others. My dream is to become Hokage so everyone will stop calling me "honorable grandson"and start calling me by name."

"My name is Hanabi Hyuuga. I like the clan, training, and flower pressing. I hate commoners and my sister. My dream is to become head of the Hyuuga clan."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like training, pranks, and killing. I hate those who look down on me, traitors, and those who do not see me for myself. My dream is to become a kage so I will gain respect."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes... haven't thought about that. My dream... don't have one yet."

"My name is Yuugao Uzuki. I like my friends, family, the Hokage, and my brother, Hayate. I dislike traitors, rapists, and people who murder for the fun of it. My dream is to serve the Hokage and die in battle."

"Okay now that we all know each other we can get down to the basics. Tomorrow morning I shall have two bells. You have to get them and the person who doesn't get the bell fails." Kakashi said.

Naruto just left after that followed shortly by his teachers and Hanabi and lastly Konohamaru.

**Done! I know this was a little short but I want to do the bell test next chapter since it will show how strong Naruto has gotten in the past three months. It will also show more of his personality as he will be at the memorial stone earlier than when the others get there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Phantom Arm Naruto story. Please enjoy!**

**Same disclaimer as usual, don't own the stuff except the stuff that I create**

**Chapter 3**

Naurto was lost in his mind and going over everything that might be useful during his fight.

Guardian Arms were out for the simplest flaw in them. He couldn't move with them and was stuck in one place. Even if he summoned multiple guardian arms, he would still be left vulnerable to attack by someone faster like a jonnin.

Naruto was left with all of his other arms and was deciding which one would do the best job and which one would hurt him more than it would help him.

His cursed arms would be his last resort in any case as he didn't know how to use them all of the way yet and there was too much of a risk with them.

Naruto was confident that he would be ready for the test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later and the jonnin were there.

The jonnin had gone through with the test and made it as hard as possible on the gennin. These three were all promoted due to special circumstances and it would be wise not to underestimate them.

From what they had learned, they should be wary of Konohamaru and the monkey contract that he had gotten from his grandfather.

The Byakugan would be a bit of a problem and be hard to dodge, but no real trouble for the Jonnin.

The biggest issue would be Naruto's arm. Who knew what it could do. It had the ability to do practically anything, and Naruto may be able to use it to stop them from doing anything.

Yuugao and Kakashi were inwardly worried about having to pass this team, but they couldn't show it on the outside or else it would be capitalized on by the gennin, especially Naruto.

They saw how he had worked on one of civilians that had tried to torment him after he became a ninja. The man was a mess the day after and he couldn't get his emotions right. All that he kept saying was what I have done.

They still shuddered at the thought of that man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Begin," Kakashi yelled out.

Kakashi then had to dodge out of the way as a cannon ball came from the arm of Naruto.

"Damn it, I missed," The blond cursed as his arm reverted back to its previous space.

Yuugao tried to rush at the blond, only for him to use another of his arms.

"Dimension arm: flow of creation," Naruto called out.

The space around him shifted to a white space with the trees not even being there.

"Where are we?" Yuugao asked, looking around for Kakashi and the others.

"We are in my blank space." Naruto replied. "In this world, the only limit is creation."

Naurto then proved his point by creating a grenade and sending it at Yuugao.

Yuugao instantly thought of cover for it to appear.

"Clever, hiding from the grenade," Naruto called out.

"But, that won't stop me from beating you here and now." Naruto said with a smirk as he created a cannon system around his upper body and a tank around his lower body.

"Try and stop me in here." Naruto challenged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was worried. Naruto had called out something and then he and Yuugao had vanished away from the spot.

That wasn't the least of his concerns as the gennin had ambushed him the next second.

Kakashi had to dive away from a Jyuken strike and then dodge away from a monkey.

It appeared that he was right about the other two being something to be concerned about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuugao was panting from exhaustion.

She had had to dodge away from all of the laser beams that Naruto had fired, and she couldn't think of a way out of this. No matter what she had created, Naruto pummeled it into the dirt with a few blasts.

She hadn't gotten out unscathed from those blasts, either.

Naruto had injured her and scratched up her body from the debris of the blasts.

She briefly wondered why he didn't just outright kill her when it was clear that he was able to.

She had to squash that thought as she dodged another blast, though.

Yuugao then created a rocket launcher and fired it at Naruto.

The rocket impacted and Yuugao briefly worried that she had killed him before the smoke cleared and revealed that one of Naruto's cannons had been destroyed in the blast that had occurred.

She also saw that he had slowed down since the rocked had injured his leg.

Yuugao fired off another rocket and saw that Naruto was nearly down.

By the time that she finally realized that something was wrong. It was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi had to dodge the Jyukens from the Hyuuga of the team and watch out for major jutsu from Konohamaru.

Kakashi's vest was all shredded and he was injured on his leg from one of the Earth style jutsu that Konohamaru had pulled.

He didn't even think about anything but dodging for his life the whole entire time.

But, then, as if something had occurred, they had stopped and Yuugao had reappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do we win?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face as he held up his bell.

"How did you get the bell?" Yuugao asked, not even realizing that it had been stolen.

"The debris cuts that I created were the distraction to keep you from realizing that I was trying to steal the bell off of you. I succeeded a few tries before you summoned the rocket launcher and blew me away." Naruto answered.

Yuugao was in awe of his skill and was looking at him shocked at the fact that he had beaten her so soundly.

"Did you all get the bells as well?" Naruto called out to his teammates.

"Yup, it was easy enough. Your strategy was pretty effective, especially with the time dilation arm that you had Konohamaru use on the jutsu." Hanabi responded.

Kakashi gasped as he realized that he had been soundly fooled by the team. They had gotten the bells before anything could happen and he could do anything about it.

Kakashi just hung his head in shame for a few seconds before looking up.

"You all pass." Kakashi said happily.

The whole team gawked at him at that.

"What do you mean?" Konohamaru asked.

"The test was never about the bells." Naruto finally realized with a gasp.

Yuugao smiled at him and said, "That is correct, Naruto."

Kakashi then stepped in to fill the group in with the rest of the information.

Naruto's teammates were surprised at the sudden revelation and were too stunned to say anything before they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What on Earth happened to you?" The Hokage asked.

The two senseis of team seven came in with their jackets in tatters.

"Training," The two senseis of team seven replied easily.

**A/N: Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
